


i'll ask politely, give me what i want

by undead_bunniez



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subby Saul, because we all need more of that in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_bunniez/pseuds/undead_bunniez
Summary: "Jesse actually grins, toothy and wide. Saul thinks he looks like a wild animal. A carnivore, definitely."Jesse pays Saul a visit at the office.© undead_bunniez 2021
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i'll ask politely, give me what i want

Jesse storms into Saul’s office, slamming the door open and scaring the absolute shit out of him. Saul is on the phone with a potential client and has to pause to catch his breath, holding his hand to his chest dramatically as he does so before starting his spiel again with a stutter. He extends a hand in Jesse’s direction to signal that he’s busy, and he hears a huff of impatience from across the room.

Really, he figures he should probably be used to it by now given how frequently the kid barges in, but when Jesse’s as wound up as he seemingly is, it never fails to startle him. It also never fails to do _something else_ to him, given where these sudden entrances sometimes lead, but Saul tries to push away any and all thoughts related to that something else - at least until he’s off the phone and can give the matter his full attention.

As Saul distractedly finishes up with his phone call, he tries to look anywhere but at Jesse. He can feel his eyes burning into him and god, he feels like he’s under a microscope. He risks glancing in Jesse’s direction and immediately averts his eyes, because the kid is biting his lip and staring him down, and Jesus Christ, that might be one of the hottest things Saul’s ever seen. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying (and failing) to will himself not to get hard from Jesse’s gaze alone. Saul is suddenly very appreciative that he’s sitting behind a desk right now.

As soon as the older lady on the other line hangs up, he slams the handset down.

“Jesus Christ, kid, was that necessary? Felt like you were trying to burn right through me! Did you recently obtain the power of laser vision? Because, as your lawyer, that’d be something I should know.” He chances another glance over at Jesse, who’s seated across from him with an impatient and frankly ferocious look plastered across his face, hands fingering the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, bitch, it _was_ necessary,” he spits out. Saul has come to love many things about the kid over their time as business associates and now as - well, whatever fucking and hanging out increasingly frequently (for non-meth-related reasons) constitutes - and he’d be lying if he said his fiery temper isn’t one of them. Ever since Jesse stopped beating him up and threatening him at gunpoint and started doing _other things_ to him, yeah, maybe Saul is learning to love when Jesse loses his cool. Sue him.

The lawyer spins his chair so he’s properly facing Jesse and slides himself a little further under the desk. “Alright, so. To what do I owe the pleasure of you bursting into my office during business hours? Again, I might add? I love having you around - which I hope goes without saying - but you’re probably scaring away clients… paying clients. Paying clients who are less demanding than you and dear ol’ Scarface.” Saul fiddles absently with his wristwatch.

Jesse says nothing, just stands and walks over to Saul’s desk. Shit. That does nothing to help the situation in Saul’s pants, but he figures things are probably headed in that direction anyway. He hopes so, at least.

When Jesse reaches Saul, he grabs a fistful of floppy brown hair and yanks his head backwards into the chair, providing better access to his throat. A low groan escapes Saul at the forceful contact. He’s a sucker for tough love, what can he say?

“This has nothing to do with business. This is more of a, um, pleasure visit.” The kid’s voice is more gravelly than usual as he glances down at the other’s lap, filled with restrained want. Saul’s dick twitches in response to the sound, oozing drops of precome in his boxers. Saul winces at his own desperation.

Jesse maintains his grip on Saul’s hair, running the other hand down the front of the man’s obnoxiously colored dress shirt until he reaches his belt, resting it there on the buckle. “You’ve been thinking about me, huh?” He pauses, but receives no response. His fingers play with the belt buckle, tracing over the metal. “Been thinkin’ about me... touching you?” With that, Jesse grinds the heel of his hand down into Saul’s erection, providing some desperately needed friction. Saul can’t help but let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper as his hips involuntarily press forward.

The younger man chuckles. “But you have clients to get to, Saul. Paying clients! You can’t keep them waiting, right?” He can see the mischievous gleam in the kid’s eyes, the hunger.

He releases Saul’s hair and turns to leave all at once, but Saul cries out “Fuck the clients! I’ll cancel all my afternoon appointments! Just- please…”

Jesse stops in his tracks and turns back to face the other man, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Saul doesn’t blame him - the kid has him right where he wants him. “You change your tune real quick when you want something, yo.” He glances over Saul’s body, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his gaze pauses almost imperceptibly on the tent in Saul’s slacks.

Saul admires the other man’s self-restraint, because he can tell just by looking at him that Jesse is in a similar state of need. He’s getting as much out of this exchange as Saul is, judging by the way his erection is straining against his jeans - a sight that turns Saul on to no end, sending throbs of heat through him. He tries not to look.

Jesse meets his lawyer’s gaze again, asking pointedly, “‘Please’ what? I don’t think you ever finished asking.”

Saul bites his lip - hard - to avoid letting out another embarrassing noise. He gets something out of having to spell out his desire, most definitely, and it brings a flush of heat to his face - something he knows Jesse finds pleasure in.

“Please, don’t leave me here like this.” He pauses, knowing this isn’t enough but hoping he’ll have mercy on him. He doesn’t, so Saul asks for what he wants. “Please touch me, Jesse…” His voice comes out high and ragged.

He doesn’t move, just stares as Saul grows impatient and inhumanely hard. Ideally, that’d be the cue for him to prowl over and do as Saul so politely asked, but apparently Jesse is satisfied to just stand there watching Saul grow more and more desperate and squirmy.

Jesse’s eyes do another pass over the other man’s body, still fully clothed in his tacky suit, and Saul can’t help but groan under his gaze. He can feel his dick getting stuck to his boxers with precome, and decides to relinquish the shred of dignity he has left.

He grovels. “Please Jesse, I’ll do anything you want, anything, just for the love of Christ please touch me already! I’ll be good for you, I promise...” Saul’s voice breaks with desperation toward the end, and his face heats up again in embarrassment of his need.

Jesse actually grins, toothy and wide. Saul thinks he looks like a wild animal. A carnivore, definitely.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy. I knew you’d get there,” he commends as he closes the distance between them and tousles Saul’s hair. Saul leans eagerly into the touch, desperate for any form of contact, but it’s gone just as soon as it began.

“Now,” the kid orders, “Tell Francesca to cancel the rest of today’s appointments and take the rest of today off,” and Saul sits down, hops on the phone, and dials her extension before Jesse is even done speaking. Saul looks at Jesse expectantly as he completes his task, but receives no praise. Jesse crosses the room to lock the door, then sighs as he turns to face Saul, wearing a hint of a smile as he looks at the needy man sitting so politely and patiently at his desk. “You’re pretty fucking hot like that, you know. All obedient and shit.”

Saul gains a bit of his confidence back with the compliment, and ventures “Oh yeah? Then come do something about it already.”

As soon as it’s out of his mouth, Saul realizes that he fucked up. He said he would be good, and mouthing off probably doesn’t fall into that category.

The playful expression Jesse had been wearing drops into something more serious, and the coil of anxiety and excitement in Saul’s stomach winds impossibly tighter as Jesse stalks across the room over to him.

He reaches Saul and places his hands on his suit jacket, pulling him out of the chair by his lapels and pushing him down to a kneeling position on the carpet. Saul looks up to maintain eye contact with the younger man. He knows he needs to be on his best behavior now, as difficult as it might be. Which it most certainly is, given his newfound proximity to Jesse’s boner.

Jesse pushes forcefully on his chest, and Saul obeys, sitting on his feet folded beneath him. He feels impossibly small with Jesse towering over him this way, and it’s a wonderful thing.

“Do not fucking tell me what to do, yo. Just because I said something nice doesn’t mean you’re suddenly the boss of me.” Jesse is glaring down at Saul in a way that tells him he should keep his mouth shut. He gulps audibly as he waits for instruction.

“I compliment you on your fucking obedience, of all things, and then you say some shit like that.” He laughs incredulously.

Jesse surveys Saul’s face, apparently finding what he wants there as the corners of his mouth raise into a barely-there smirk. “Next time you try to boss me around, I’m not going to be so nice. Got it, Saul?” He knows for a fact that the kid means it, and the statement sends pleasure radiating through his body. He contemplates saying something bitchy to make him follow through, but decides it’s in his best interest to play nice. He keeps it together as best as he can to nod in the affirmative.

Jesse pets Saul’s hair again, and he pushes up into the affectionate touch like a cat. The positive attention sends him reeling, eyes half-lidded. Jesse chuckles at that, letting his hand linger this time. “You’re going to remember your place, and you’re not going to make any dumbass snarky comments?” Saul nods enthusiastically, which stokes the flame in Jesse’s eyes.

“Good.” He pulls his hand away, and Saul feels the loss of it acutely. Jesse plops down in Saul’s desk chair, and Saul shivers. It’s an inconsequential action, but it further solidifies his inferiority to Jesse, and Saul finds himself all too pleased by it.

“Now c’mere.” He does as he’s told, crawling over to kneel in front of him. The younger man is clearly pleased with this, letting out a soft groan that lights Saul’s body on fire.

Jesse’s hands reach down to unbuckle his belt, and Saul feels his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. It takes everything Saul has not to reach over and help as Jesse unbuttons and unzips at an agonizingly slow pace. He’s transfixed as Jesse frees himself from his boxers, swollen and pink and stunningly beautiful. Saul scoots a little closer, anxious to touch him.

Jesse hisses in relief as he gives himself a few slow and deliberate strokes, spreading drops of precome from the head over his length, then leans back further into the chair. “Go ahead.” Saul is on him as soon as the words leave his mouth.

He wraps his hands around the base of Jesse’s cock and laps at the tip, eliciting a breathy “Fuck, yes,” that goes right to his dick. He swirls around him and tongues at his slit, which draws a stifled sound of pleasure from Jesse’s lips. Saul needs to hear more.

He tries to maintain eye contact as he takes him in further, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue skillfully against the underside of Jesse’s length, relishing in the feeling of the weight on his tongue. Saul can’t help but groan around Jesse’s cock, overwhelmingly turned on both by the action itself and by the reaction it’s eliciting.

Saul doesn’t tend to value himself very highly - a symptom of being a morally ambiguous, law-breaking, generally scummy piece of shit for the majority of one’s life - but he knows damn well that he gives excellent head. It’s a point of pride, but more importantly he loves doing it, especially when it results in all the pretty panting sounds that are currently escaping Jesse’s mouth - something Saul doesn’t think will ever stop being so dizzyingly hot, no matter how many times he hears it.

He focuses all of his energy on satisfying Jesse, gradually working him deeper into his mouth, sputtering a bit but still sinking further down. Jesse places his hands in Saul’s hair, grabbing loose handfuls. He tilts his head back, eyes closed as Saul works his magic.

The continuous stream of soft grunts and pants coming from above him give Saul direction. He holds the base of Jesse’s cock as he sinks further down, and finally his lips are wrapped around the hilt as he bottoms out, hands grabbing at the material of Jesse’s jeans. He hums a pleased sound at the fullness he feels and Jesse’s hips arch up into Saul in response, gagging him on his cock. Saul’s eyes well up and he comes up briefly to look at Jesse, who has to be close to falling apart. The sight of him like that, face flushed, mouth hanging open softly, eyes shut in pleasure - it’s a marvelous thing. Saul feels lucky to witness it, and even luckier to be the cause.

He gets back to work eagerly, sinking down until he’s effectively choking himself, eyes filling with tears as he gradually relaxes his throat around Jesse. When he starts swallowing around him, making obscenely sloppy sounds that fill the otherwise silent office, Jesse’s fingers tighten desperately in Saul’s hair. “Fuck, ‘m gonna come,” he mumbles, and that sends electricity racing through Saul’s veins.

He sinks down as low as he can, sucking noisily and with a flourish - just like that, Jesse’s over the edge. Saul’s sure he’s never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Jesse reaching climax, pretty pants and soft exclamations of “Oh, fuck yes, Saul, fuck, ‘s so good.” He swallows what remains of Jesse’s orgasm, licks him clean, then releases him from his mouth with a pop, looking up with wide eyes.

Jesse looks absolutely destroyed, breathing heavily as he leans back into the desk chair. Saul’s still kneeling between Jesse’s legs, eyes trained on the other man’s wet, flagging cock. After regaining his breath and composure, Jesse tucks himself away.

Saul risks speaking up to seek praise. “It was good?” He already knows the answer, but he’s desperate for approval, and he knows that Jesse is much more giving after an orgasm like that.

Jesse raises his eyebrows, then sighs. “Fuck yeah, it was good. More than. You’re, like, fuckin’ magical, you know. A goddamn force of nature on your knees.” The words send a spark of elation through Saul’s body. _Fuckin’ magical._ “Sit on the desk and I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Saul scrambles up onto his desk quickly, sitting so as to face the other man. Jesse scoots the chair in close, looking down at Saul’s lap with a focused intensity. He gently places a hand over the neglected bulge there, and a desperate keening noise escapes Saul as Jesse ghosts over his member through his slacks, the friction both not nearly enough and too much to handle.

“P-Please. Please?..” he manages to ask through the overwhelming sensation. Jesse’s hand stills, and he looks over the expression on Saul’s face.

His hands travel to Saul’s belt and undo it along with the button of his pants, sliding them down just enough to reveal a few inches of Saul’s boxers. Jesse slips his fingers under the waistband, and Saul might just explode from the feeling of Jesse’s skin on his own at last. He whines out unabashedly.

He hears Jesse inhale sharply, and quickly realizes why. “You made a mess…” He can feel the redness spread across his face as Jesse slides his boxers down, relieving Saul of his sticky confines. His breath stutters as a hand wraps around his aching erection - at the touch, another spurt of precome oozes out of him, and Jesse is quick to swipe it up onto his fingers and work it into Saul’s length, drawing soft “ah”s from his mouth with every pump of his fist.

Jesse stands, looming over him. He leans in to plant a soft kiss to the top of Saul’s head as he continues to stroke him delicately. The gentleness of the exchange makes Saul feel warm and flushed. It’s personal, intimate.

Jesse continues to slowly work Saul’s erection with one hand and places the other on his jaw, pulling him in to connect their mouths in a soft, sweet kiss.

Of course, the kiss doesn’t stay so chaste, nor would Saul expect it to.

Jesse quickly builds to a hungrier pace, nipping at Saul’s bottom lip and eliciting an appreciative moan. Saul reciprocates eagerly, his tongue passing over Jesse’s bottom lip in the way he knows drives the kid crazy. Jesse bites down harshly on Saul’s lip at the same time he flourishes his wrist to run his palm over the head of his cock, eliciting a fragmented whimper, then separates their mouths to travel downward.

He places a sloppy kiss at the corner of the man’s mouth, then his jaw, trailing them down until he reaches the collar of Saul’s shirt. He migrates back upward until he’s at the juncture of his jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh there. Saul moans, raspy and broken and loud, and Jesse smirks against his skin. He plants a kiss over the soon-to-be bruises, then comes back up for a quick kiss.

Jesse pulls back to look Saul in the eyes, still jerking him off with one hand. “You’re so good for me Saul, so good. D’you know that?” Saul melts at the praise, letting out a pleased little whine and closing his eyes. He’s drawing dangerously close to release, trying to ward it off just a little bit longer.

The younger man connects their mouths again, forcefully, and takes Saul’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and biting languidly. His free hand finds its way to Saul’s hair and grips tightly, the other working him with perfect flicks of the wrist and a quickening pace. Saul can’t help but let out quiet sounds of pleasure, and Jesse drinks them in.

“C’mon, baby, be a good boy and come for me.” And he does, because holy fuck does Jesse know how to make him feel good. He tenses as he releases into Jesse’s hand, then closes his eyes and relaxes back against the hard surface of the desk, melting into it as pleasure washes over him.

He feels Jesse move away from him and hears the sound of the door being opened, but he returns soon enough. Probably went to the bathroom to wash his hands... Jesse extends an arm out to Saul, who uses him as a support to haul himself up to a sitting position, climbing off of the desk and pulling his pants back up, still feeling a bit hazy.

“Jesus, kid.” Saul says simply.

Jesse smiles over at him with a toothy grin. “Yeah, right? That was - I mean, fuck!” He laughs lightly, and Saul’s heart just about flies out of his chest at the sound. Sometimes he wishes the kid’s charms weren’t so incredibly effective over him - it would be disconcerting if it didn’t make him feel like he was walking on clouds. But it does, so all he can do is smile at him and try not to feel like a middle school girl crushing on the cute boy in class.

Jesse scratches his neck, an incredibly obvious and endearing tell of nervousness. “So, uh, what do ya say we go to my place and watch a movie or somethin’? We can get takeout… just chill, y’know?”

Saul grins. “Sure thing, Pinkman. I’ve never been known to turn down free food, good company, or shitty movies, so the promise of all three? I'm there.”

Jesse punches him playfully in the shoulder, wearing a look of mock offense. “Hey, dickwad, who said I’d pick a shitty movie?”

Saul stares flatly at him, trying to hide his amusement. “I’ve watched movies with you before. It’s always a shitty movie! Not that they’re not fun, because they’re usually fucking hilarious, but c’mon… you know they’re shitty. What was it last time, Killer Klowns From Outer Space? With the fucking crazy straw!?”

Jesse fake pouts, then gets up close to Saul, placing his hands on his shoulders - the change in energy is sudden and palpable. “Fine. If my taste in movies is so shitty, I’m sure we can find something else to do...” Jesse brushes his fingers over the delicate bruises blooming on Saul’s neck. “I could maybe give you some more of these.”

Saul’s breath hitches in his throat, but he manages to squeak out a response. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that. Now, uh, let’s go order that takeout, huh?”

Jesse quickly closes the short distance between them and kisses Saul, soft and delicate and overwhelmingly sweet in a way that makes Saul dizzy, but it’s over just as soon as it started. “Hell yeah, yo. I could go for some pizza right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "animal" by sir chloe. the rest of the song doesn't really fit the fic but it's a good song from a great band! also: killer klowns from outer space is an amazing horror b movie and i HIGHLY recommend it, that shit is hilarious i promise
> 
> thank you for reading. as always, feedback is highly appreciated!! <3


End file.
